


the largesse? of uther pendragon

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Besotted Arthur Pendragon, Canon Era, Drabble, Early in Canon, Epiphanies, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: When has Uther ever been benevolent towards his son?--A drabble for the prompt "a short canon-era passage about arthur realising he's in love w/ merlin".





	the largesse? of uther pendragon

When has Uther ever been benevolent towards his son? This idiotic new manservant of his — just _look_ at him. Why would Uther saddle Arthur with this boy, who can’t lift chainmail without whinging and beams when Arthur scowls and scowls when Arthur makes him lift chainmail? What a country bumpkin. A far sight better than Morris, however, who’d just be sullen all day. Merlin doesn’t sulk. Merlin’s always annoyingly lively. Arthur just _might_ miss seeing Merlin’s face first thing on the days he’s off sick, and if he drops by Gaius’s just to have Merlin smile at him —

_Oh, fuck._


End file.
